1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a finishing device for floors made of hardenable material, in particular concrete or mortar, which device comprises a frame, at least one rotating tool connected thereto and provided with at least two arms upon each of which a blade is fixed, and a driving mechanism, provided on the frame, for driving the tool.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Such finishing devices are applied for processing particles, such as quartz particles, into poured and still soft hardenable material, for leveling the hardenable material previous to the complete hardening thereof, or for polishing the material during hardening.
In known finishing devices of this kind, a beam is attached to the upper side of each blade, mostly riveted into place, and the blade is fixed to an arm of the tool by means of screws or bolts which are screwed through the arm into the beam.
In order to replace or exchange a blade, the screws or bolts must be completely screwed off the beam, which is time-consuming.
Mostly, three openings are provided in the beam, of which only two are used for fixation to an arm, whereby these openings can be different, depending on whether the arm is short or long.
Especially in the case of a short arm, there are openings which remain free and into which cement and other dirt may penetrate.
For a short arm, in fact, bolts are screwed into the central and one of the two outer openings. Into the third opening, cement or other dirt may penetrate, such that, when one wants to attach the blade to the arm in another position, to wit in the position in which said third opening of the beam is situated the most outward, it will become difficult to screw a bolt into this dirty third opening and, therefore, the fixation of the beam at the arm is difficult or impossible.
Moreover, the position of the beam, and therefore also of the blade, is fixed in respect to the arm.
For finishing the borders, mostly another finishing device is used than for finishing the central surfaces, and up to now, two different finishing devices are used to this end.
The invention aims at a finishing device for floors made of hardenable material which does not have these disadvantages and whereby the blades can be replaced or exchanged in a fast and simple manner and the blades can be fixed in an adjustable manner in respect to the arms, such that it is also possible to provide different types of blades in the same tool and the position of the blades can be chosen such that it is possible to perform the finishing very close to the walls, such that a special border-finishing device no longer is necessary.
According to the invention, this aim is achieved in that the blade is fixed to an arm of the tool by means of a connection with at least two parts which can be adjusted in respect to each other in the longitudinal direction of the arm, the first part of which is mounted on the blade and the second part is connected to the arm by means of connecting means and can be fixedly clamped onto this first part.
Preferably, the first part of the connection is an open-box profile extending parallel to the arm, whereas the second part is situated with at least a portion within the open-box profile.
A channel or open-box profile is a profile with a C-shaped cross-section which is open at both extremities.
In a form of embodiment, the second part can be clamped onto the first part by means of the connecting means by which the second part is connected to the arm.
These connecting means may comprise at least one screw or bolt which protrudes through the arm and is screwed into said second part, or may comprise at least one bolt which extends through the arm and through the second part and onto which a nut is screwed.
The second part may be a beam fitting, with a play and in a movable manner, into the open-box profile, whereby, thus, parts of the open-box profile can be clamped between the beam and the arm by the connecting means.
In another form of embodiment, this second part is formed by a portion of the connecting means themselves, and these connecting means consist, for example, of at least one bolt with a nut, whereby the bolt extends through the arm and through the slot into the open-box profile and either the head of the bolt, or the nut is situated within the open-box profile and forms the aforementioned second part.
In the last case, this second part can be clamped on the first in that parts of the open-box profile are clamped between the beam and the head of the bolt, the nut, respectively, by screwing the nut onto the bolt.
The invention also relates to a blade obviously destined for being used in the finishing device according to the invention described in the aforegoing and which is characterized in that a hollow profile, in particular an open-box profile, is attached thereupon.